


Putting the Mania in Maniac

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bipolar Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: Remus has a manic episode
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Putting the Mania in Maniac

**Author's Note:**

> *dabs*

Remus Sanders was fine.

He was fine. 

Fine fine fine fine fine.

No, he wasn't terrified that everyone hates him. 

No, he was happy. He was happy as a clam.

"Remus?"

In fact, he was so happy that he was making art just to show everyone how hap-dap-dipity happy he really was.

"You didn't come to dinner. Have you eaten today? "

He hadn't. Actually, he wasn't sure when he last ate. Or slept. Or bathed. Eh, it probably wasn't too long. He was just too excited to bother remembering. There were dozens of ideas bouncing around in his head and if he didn't get them down he'd lose them. 

Dee just didn't get it. He was fine. Amazing, actually. He didn't need sleep or food or whatever. He could kill God and still have energy left over to write a ballad about it.

"Re? Did you hear me?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, sure. Hey, can I borrow your head?"

"My what?"

Remus summoned a measuring tape and held it up.

"Um… sure?"

Deceit looked around at the half finished projects littering the room.

"This place is a mess. "

"Yeaaaah, but a fun one. Twenty six inches."

"What? "

"Your head. It's Twenty Six inches."

He darted off to the other side of the room and picked up a bolt of fabric, measuring it out.

"Hey, can you shut the door? You're really loud."

"I'm barely making any noise."

"Yeah you are. All the pots clanging out there, it's hurting my ears."

"You mean how Virgil's doing dishes? In the kitchen? "

"Yeah, that. Byyyyyeee."

Remus waved with a tentacle and Deceit sighed, leaving and closing the door behind him. 

"Well, at least he's talking today."


End file.
